


Handsy

by bunbun28



Series: The Love (the kind you clean up with the mop and bucket) Boat [5]
Category: EXO (Band), VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cruise Ship, Baekhyun's general existance, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drinking, Hand & Finger Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 04:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18542698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunbun28/pseuds/bunbun28
Summary: Wonshik's got a lot of problems and Baekhyun’s fingers are at least ten of them.





	Handsy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the reason it took me 2+ years to post this fic is because Ravi and I both have a problem with Baekhyun's hands. Extra special thanks to Lily for the title as I had about given up finding one for this fic. Thank you Mousie for the beta and fixing my tense disasters.

Wonshik had a problem. Or several problems. 

Okay, he had eleven problems. Ten of them were currently shuffling cards thirty feet away from him and were attached to the first problem. 

Byun Baekhyun and his fucking hands were his problem and Wonshik was completely sunk. The blackjack dealer laughed at something one of his customers said, his hands pausing in their shuffle to cover his mouth and Wonshik groaned. Any time Baekhyun put his hands near his mouth Wonshik got hard and now his cock was merrily throbbing away in his pants, half hard as Baekhyun finished shuffling the cards and passed them across to his four players. 

“I don’t know why you torture yourself,” Jaehwan said as he stepped up next to Wonshik. 

“I can name ten reasons why I’m torturing myself,” Wonshik said with despair. 

“It’s fourteen reasons, dumbass,” Jaehwan said. Without looking, Wonshik reached over and twisted Jaehwan’s right nipple. It was a well practiced move.

“OUCH, OUCH FUCK YOU!” yelped Jaehwan. 

Both of them yelped again when a hand simultaneously hit them on the back of the head. They looked down and saw Junmyeon between them, his handsome face barely holding back a smirk.

“Jaehwan, don’t you have some server room to get back to?”

Jaehwan rolled his eyes, “Junmyeon, don’t you have some older people to direct to overpriced restaurants or something.”

“Nah I’m off today. I’m waiting for Sehun so we can go work out.”

“Does the working out include him crying about how much he wants your cock while you fuck him or?” Wonshik turned and asked, as he drug his eyes away from Baekhyun’s hands again. Fuck, he should not look so good shuffling cards out of a machine.

Wonshik fully expected Junmyeon to blush or at least look ashamed. What he didn’t expect was him to grin up at Wonshik lasciviously, “That’s after. Maybe anyway, Sehun does, so, need to work on his stamina.”

Both Wonshik and Jaehwan gaped at him, beaten at their own game. Junmyeon chuckled delicately and smirked as he turned to walk away, “By the way, Wonshik,” he said and Wonshik turned with a ‘hmm’ noise. 

“If it helps, Baekhyun told me the other night after I fucked him that he would like to ‘climb you like a tree’.” Junmyeon said, complete with air quotes. 

Jaehwan howled with laughter as Wonshik turned scarlet and coughed out, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“I take it back man,” Jaehwan said between laughs, “You have fifteen problems and two of them are Junmyeon and his cock.”

“I have to go. Immediately. It’s time for work.” Wonshik choked out. 

“Yeah, working your hand on your cock,” Jaehwan stage whispered after him, causing at least two guests to look at him in horror. 

Wonshik groaned. He hoped Jaehwan got written up.

\---

Jaehwan did not, in fact, get written up - this time. They all got a talking to by the head steward but no actual writing up was done. Wonshik figured Jaebum had little to no room to talk, considering the trouble he’d gotten up to recently. It was a slap on the wrist, and barely at that. 

Wonshik was off shift tonight. Yoongi was DJing, and while the two had a semi friendly competition going, Wonshik had to admit that tonight Yoongi was really on fire. Usually Yoongi stuck to the house music or general sound engineering for the various nightclubs on the ship, but one or two nights a week he would DJ for a couple hours. Wonshik was enjoying the remix Yoongi was throwing down as he sipped his beer. He nodded to Seokjin for another when he caught the bartender’s eye and Seokjin grinned at him before nodding towards the door. 

Wonshik looked towards the door and promptly choked on his beer. Baekhyun had just walked in, flanked by Junmyeon of all people. And fucking Jaehwan. All three were dressed in the tightest clothing they could get away with in front of the guests. Wonshik figured Baekhyun had done their makeup that night, because all of them had eyeliner that could cut a man and Wonshik swore Baekhyun had a fucking rhinestone at the inside corner of each eye. 

_That’s it_ , Wonshik swore to himself, _I’m never leaving my room again._

“This is bullshit,” he murmured into his drink. “Fucking bullshit.”

“Do I have to cut you off already?” Seokjin asked as he passed, two drinks in hand for the women at the end of the bar.

“I’ll fucking break a glass over your head if you do,” Wonshik said darkly. 

Seokjin chuckled and pulled two more beers up from the fridge. He uncapped both and slid them to Wonshik. “These are on me, either share one of them with Baek or drink ‘em both, I don’t care, but either way, please seal the deal tonight.”

Wonshik squinted at him, “Why? Why do you care, Kim Seokjin?” 

“We have a small pool going.” Seokjin said with a shrug as he cleaned a couple glasses. “Junmyeon and Jaehwan both have bet 100 bucks that you can’t seal it tonight, even with Baek looking like…” He gestured uselessly towards the trio.

“Sex on legs, just say it,” Wonshik whined, putting his face down on the bartop for a moment.

“Yeah, that.”

“I would really like to take their money,” Wonshik mused, sitting up and turning to face the trio again. “Split it with me if I manage to do this?” he asked Seokjin.

“Sure, man, now turn on the charm and get that dick.” Seokjin said loudly, right as the sound dipped at the end of the set. Loud enough for Junmyeon to hear and start laughing in their direction. Baekhyun and Jaehwan looked at him curiously and Junmyeon waved them off, leaning on his knees and wheezing. Wonshik hoped his eyeliner smudged. It was probably waterproof, knowing Baekhyun.

Baekhyun shrugged, and turned towards the bar again. He was enough of a regular, Wonshik knew, especially during Yoongi’s nights, that Seokjin had his and Jaehwan’s drinks memorized. 

“Hey guys,” Wonshik said, smiling at Baekhyun and ignoring the twin jackal’s that were Jaehwan and Junmyeon. He was nervous about this enough without Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb trying to cock block him. 

Baekhyun smiled back at him and caught the drink that Seokjin slid across the bar to him. Baekhyun reached into his pocket for his card and Wonshik summoned up his courage and reached his hand to Baekhyun’s, and he felt a twitch in his pants as his hand brushed Baekhyun’s perfect one. “This one’s on me.” 

Baekhyun smiled, somewhat shyly at him and put his card back into his pocket. Wonshik felt his heartbeat speed up even more as Baekhyun stayed close to him. Junmyeon frowned, trying to figure out how to scoot in next to Baekhyun again, meanwhile Jaehwan was leveling Seokjin with a suspicious stare. Seokjin was avoiding his gaze though, and serving other customers. 

Jaehwan gave up after a moment, and turned to chat with Chaelin and Yuri who were already red and giggly a few seats down.

Wonshik sighed with relief and then pulled himself together when Baekhyun raised a curious eyebrow at him. It’s fucking glittery, Wonshik realized. 

Tight pants, check; rhinestones, check; Baekhyun’s collarbones, check; perfect hands, and fucking glitter -it was like every one of his kinks had come to life. If Baekhyun was wearing red or lace under his jeans Wonshik was intensely sure he was going to die.

“How long have you been here?” Baekhyun asked over the music.

“Oh, about an hour,” Wonshik said. He noticed Baekhyun eyeing one of the two beers still next to him and Wonshik pushed one to him. “Second round’s on me too.”

“You’re so generous tonight, what’s the occasion?” Baekhyun asked coyly. He swirled the bottle around before taking a long drag and Wonshik had to adjust himself as discreetly as possible in his pants. Baekhyun’s mouth, his hand around the bottle, the slow bob of his adam’s apple in his slender neck as he drank, it was all literal sin. And the way he pulled the beer from the bottle with gentle sucking motions, creating little hollows in his cheeks, well Wonshik was definitely half hard now, and well on his way to being completely hard. It would only be worse if-

-Baekhyun put the bottle down and swiped at his mouth with his index and middle finger. 

 

Yes, now it was definitely worse. Wonshik wanted to die. He could feel how red he was turning and he sincerely hoped that if Baekhyun noticed, he chalked it up to the alcohol and not the arousal simmering away in his veins. 

Wonshik choked, and tried to think of an answer that wasn’t totally stupid. “Maybe I’m just trying to get you drunk?” he said and mentally slapped himself. Creepy, stupid and gross all at once. Behind Baekhyun he saw Junmyeon actually facepalm as he tried not to laugh.

He was never going to hear the end of that one.

Baekhyun however, did bark out a laugh. “Well, at least you’re honest,” he said between gasps of air.

Wonshik shrugged, and tried to melt himself into the floor. “Anyway, Yoongi’s on fire tonight, don’t you think?”

Baekhyun spared a glance towards the DJ booth. “Yeah he is, but to tell you the truth, I didn’t come to listen to him tonight.”

“Oh?” Wonshik asked. He drank desperately from his beer, he didn’t think this night was going in his favor and Junmyeon was starting to look smug as he slid up next to Baekhyun again. He missed the way Baekhyun’s eyes followed his own mouth, much the way his eyes had followed Baekhyun’s earlier. He didn’t miss the way Baekhyun’s eyes dropped to his crotch, however, and somehow that made this whole situation that much worse.

Wonshik could feel his boner wilting, thank god, at the unwanted attention and he was ready to make his escape. Seokjin was looking at him with pity too, from down the bar and Wonshik tried to figure out what he was mouthing at him but he couldn’t read lips for shit.

Wonshik made eye contact with Baekhyun again, who seemed like he’d been waiting for it. Baekhyun’s fingers danced up Wonshik’s wrist, his other hand still wrapped around the beer bottle on the bar. “No,” he all but purred, and while Wonshik’s heart stopped beating, his cock of course, started throbbing again, filling back up almost painfully fast. “I came here for the company, and we all know Junmyeon’s fucking useless at that.”

Junmyeon startled from where he’d be standing, zoned out and and half listening as he watched the bodies on dance floor. It wasn’t hard to see that Junmyeon had been watching the way Jongin’s body moved at the edge of the crowd. Hell, half the people in the room were probably watching him.

“That’s not what you said last week,” Junmyeon retorted, rather weakly.

Baekhyun waved a hand dismissively, “Yeah, but I was also hammered and you were in that green mesh.”

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, clearly picking up on the “get the fuck out of here” Baekhyun was sending and now Wonshik was really wondering if this wasn’t some huge cosmic setup. Or cosmic joke. That seemed more likely.

There was no way it was going to be this easy. Baekhyun and him were casual friends who met up in groups but they’d rarely had a one on one conversation. And now Baekhyun had easily dismissed both men he’d arrived with....

…To spend time with Wonshik...who was still gaping like a dead fish at Baekhyun. Attractive.

He closed his mouth and fished around desperately for something to say and came up with nothing. Baekhyun smirked at him because apparently he was enjoying Wonshik’s discomfort a little too much. 

“Come on, let’s finish our drinks and go dance.” Baekhyun said, grabbing his original drink and downing it in a couple of quick swallows. Wonshik nodded mutely and finished off his beer. Baekhyun took a couple of swigs from his too, before pushing it back to Wonshik and motioning him to finish it as well.

Wonshik did so, sputtering around the last of it as Baekhyun clearly enjoyed the show, his hand resting on Wonshik’s thigh as he pushed himself up into standing.

Wonshik’s thigh burned where Baekhyun had touched, the outline of Baekhyun’s pretty fingers seared into his flesh. 

Wonshik wondered, idly, as he followed Baekhyun onto the dance floor, if it’d be creepy to get an outline of Baekhyun’s hand tattooed on his ass. He shook the thought away, that had to be the alcohol talking.

Baekhyun turned to him as they pushed into the throng of bodies and placed his hands low on Wonshik’s waist. Baekhyun’s eyebrows flashed in the spotlights and the rhinestones drew more attention to his pretty, sleepy looking eyes. Caught off guard, Wonshik’s hands moved to rest over Baekhyun’s for a moment as they made eye contact, then his mind caught up and his hands slid up Baekhyun’s arms to loop around the smaller man’s neck. 

Baekhyun shivered as Wonshik’s thumbs brushed up, skimming over his pulse points.. Wonshik felt his own confidence returning as it was clear the silky skin just behind the lobe of Baekhyun’s ears was particularly sensitive. 

Someone jostled them where they stood; they hadn’t even started dancing yet. He closed his eyes and took a long deep breath, letting the drum and bass flow through his body. Wonshik struggled to turn off his mind, and feel. He began to move, the rhythm familiar and easy. Pressed against him, he felt Baekhyun do the same, their bodies grinding with every pulse of the beat.

One of Baekhyun’s hands slipped from Wonshik’s hips around to his ass, and slipped into his back pocket. Wonshik’s face burned up all the way to his ears as Baekhyun’s hand squeezed, kneeded at him. Hs dick leaked in his pants, sweat and heat from their bodies making it nearly intolerable.

Wonshik opened his eyes, needing to see Baekhyun. He was a vision, in his element as his body moved with the music, his hips flush against Wonshik’s. Wonshik’s hands at his neck seemingly the only things keeping him upright.Baekhyun’s hands twitching on his ass as the moved was taking far too much of his attention. It made Wonshik want things, things like Baekhyun’s hands around his neck, in his mouth, on his cock, in his ass. 

It was heady, sexy and it’d barely been half a song but Wonshik was more than ready to get of of there. But Baekhyun appeared to be in a trance, his body liquid against Wonshik and he would do whatever Baekhyun wanted, even if it meant his dick throbbing away in his pants. Baekhyun twined is body closer to Wonshik as the beat slowed to something heavy, deep, the bass line shaking through him like the pulse of a lover.

One of Wonshik’s hands roved down Baekhyun’s body, taking in the dips of the hard muscles of his back and sides, feeling Baekhyun flex his abs as Wonshik rubbed his thumb against them, his hand spanning across the small of his back.

Baekhyun slotted his thigh between Wonshik’s and Wonshik’s eyes flew open again, as Baekhyun began a slow, dirty grind, his dick riding up on Wonshik’s thigh.

Baekhyun’s eyes were hooded and his tongue peaked out from between his lips, licking them and Wonshik couldn’t take it, couldn’t take the pressure building up in him. 

He swooped down and captured Baekhyun’s lips under his own. Baekhyun immediately kissed him back, mouth opening and tongue pushing past Wonshik’s lips. Wonshik gasped in surprise and let Baekhyun plunder his mouth, his tongue thoroughly exploring Wonshik’s mouth. He attempted to twirl his tongue with Baekhyun’s, to gain any control but Baekhyun’s hands jerked Wonshik’s head to the side and set the pace, the kiss brutally open mouthed and filthy. Wonshik could do nothing but follow and his hips arched up against Baekhyun’s as his nails scratched through his hair. Wonshik felt his knees go weak and he pulled back, every cell in his body screaming at him to let Baekhyun kiss him until he died. 

“We should, maybe,” he gasped even as Baekhyun reattached his sinful mouth and swollen lips to Wonshik’s jaw, “get out of here.”

“Mmm,” Baekhyun hummed, pulling back, his hands still rooted in Wonshik’s hair. Somewhere over Baekhyun’s shoulder Wonshik could make out Seokjin pumping his fist in the air and pointing at them, Junmyeon looking vastly put out. 

It was enough of a wake up call that they were in public, in their place of employment, making out like horny teenagers. Baekhyun apparently had no such qualms, pushing his hips against Wonshik’s thigh and let him feel his cock. Wonshik choked, and looked down at him again. He leaned down and nipped at Baekhyun’s pretty, swollen mouth, “Let’s go, Baekhyun, I want you.” He murmured, pulling out his bedroom voice, one he knew usually had a very positive effect. It seemed Baekhyun was not immune, shuddering in Wonshik’s arms.

“My room,” Baekhyun said, his fingers finally dragging out of Wonshik’s hair.

Wonshik nodded, dazed and followed after Baekhyun. He grabbed onto one of Baekhyun’s hands as they reached the edge of the dance floor and Baekhyun squeezed his fingers. His brow was pinched and Wonshik could see glitter all over Baekhyun’s face now. He looked like an angel and Wonshik could not believe his luck.

They made their way quickly through the secret passages of the crew halls and before Wonshik knew it, they were at Baekhyun’s stateroom. Baekhyun giggled as he slipped his card in the lock and back out and Wonshik was sunk. 

They stumbled through the doorway and the lock clicked shut behind them. Wonshik glanced towards the second bed in the room and Baekhyun followed his gaze while stepping up into his space. Slim fingers cupped Wonshik’s chin and his attention was drawn back to the gorgeous creature in front of him. 

“Roommate’s working all night,” Baekhyun murmured against Wonshik’s lips as he leaned up and pressed his lips to Wonshik’s softly. It was chaste for a brief moment before Baekhyun tilted his head and moaned against Wonshik’s mouth. Wonshik felt the moan like a bass drum in his body and his cock gave a pathetic throb against his zipper.

Wonshik ignored it for now, focused on the feel of Baekhyun’s lips against his, the pressure of his lovely fingers against his jaw and cheek. He teased at the seam of Baekhyun’s lips with his tongue and Baekhyun gasped, and Wonshik took the opportunity to slip in, his hands cupping Baekhyun’s head. He delved into his mouth, tasting him in a way he hadn’t been able to appreciate in the night club. 

Wonshik stroked his tongue across the roof of Baekhyun’s mouth and Baekhyun full-body shuddered against him, his hips bucking up against Wonshik’s. The telltale heat of his cock against Wonshik’s thigh spurned him to gather Baekhyun up in his arms and walk them backwards towards Baekhyun’s bed. Their knees bumped the bed and they tumbled down gasping, laughing; a mess of limbs. Wonshik pulled up first, looking at Baekhyun below him and Baekhyun smiled up at him, chest heaving with laughter still and Wonshik shivered as Baekhyun’s thumb pressed against his lip. 

Wonshik’s tongue darted out, tasting the salt of his skin and he pulled it into his mouth, moaning as Baekhyun’s breath hitched. Baekhyun pressed his thumb down on Wonshik’s tongue and he was forced to drop his jaw as Baekhyun applied more pressure. His cock was throbbing incessantly now, the wet spot growing.

Baekhyun tilted his head and pulled his thumb away before shoving in three of his fingers. Wonshik’s whole body jolted and he felt his cock kick desperately against his pants. The slight movement caught Baekhyun’s eyes.

“You know, I heard you had a thing for my hands,” he said softly, his fingers exploring the ridges of Wonshik’s teeth. Wonshik’s eyes fluttered as Baekhyun’s fingers pressed against his cheeks, forcing the left one to bulge out. Saliva was pooling in his mouth and Wonshik could feel it collecting at its corners. He tried to swallow around the fingers sliding against the insides of his cheeks, and then he gagged as Baekhyun’s fingers pushed down on his tongue again. 

Wonshik’s eyes closed and he focused on sucking the fingers in his mouth, one hand now holding Baekhyun’s wrist still so he could lave each finger with his tongue, tracing the knuckles and feeling their warmth seep into his mouth. 

He was drooling now, and his free hand pushed down on his cock, trying to relieve the unbelievable pressure building up at the base of his spine.

Wonshik startled as he felt a warm hand cover his own, massaging his hand against the back of Wonshik’s. He pulled Baekhyun’s wet fingers from his mouth, a small trail of saliva following and clinging to the tips. “Please,” Wonshik rasped, canting his hips forward.

Baekhyun sat up, both hands making quick work of Wonshik’s pants, peeling them and his stained briefs down his thighs. His cock exposed and the pressure relieved, Wonshik took a deep shuddering breath as he pulled at his shirt, pulling it off and flinging it across the room. Baekhyun followed suit, and Wonshik’s shaky hands worked a the zipper of Baekhyun’s painted on pants. Wonshik shoved them down till they pooled at his knees and both men knelt, facing each other. Their mouths met again, hands scrabbling to touch hot flesh. Baekhyun moaned as Wonshik flicked a nipple and Wonshik filed that away for later. 

He gasped against Baekhyun’s mouth, pulling away as Baekhyun wrapped his perfect fingers around Wonshik’s shaft. It ached and the coolness of his spit slick fingers sent another shiver through him. He watched as Baekhyun twisted his wrist on the upstroke, the pleasure sparking at the base of his skull and traveling like fire through his veins. It was all Wonshik could do to grab ahold of Baekhyun’s shoulders while Baekhyun took him apart with his fingers. 

Baekhyun slowed his strokes and Wonshik thrust into the circle of his fingers, loose now as Baekhyun chuckled against his neck. 

“Can you cum, like this?” He whispered into Wonshik’s ear, biting at the lobe.

Wonshik moaned, mouthing at the skin of Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder, shivering as one of his delicate finger tips slid along the slit of his cock, spreading the precum down his cock. 

“I could cum from sucking your fingers, honestly,” Wonshik whispered back. He didn’t want that though, right now. Another time, maybe if he got the chance. “But, I wanna cum with your hand on my cock and your fingers in my mouth.” 

Baekhyun groaned, “Fuck, that’s, yes, okay.” And his fingers resumed stroking, his fingers plunging into Wonshik’s waiting mouth. 

Wonshik sucked, pulling at the skin of his fingers with his teeth and Baekhyun hissed, his own cock oozing between them. Wonshik couldn’t focus, not with the way heat was gathering in his spine, and the heaviness in his balls. He was going to cum, going to cum with Baekhyun’s firm grip jerking him off and his fingers tapping against Wonshik’s tongue as he licked at them sloppily, drool trailing down his chin.

Baekhyun massaged at the head of his cock, careful of the foreskin and Wonshik felt his world tilt off axis and then he was cumming. Wonshik shouted and his whole body seized up while his vision whited out as he came. Baekhyun hummed and whispered filthy encouragement into his ear as he kept stroking Wonshik through his release, sticky cum coating his fingers and palm and Wonshik wobbled as he pumped out strings of cum. Some of it hit Baekhyun’s belly, flecking it with white. Baekhyun’s fingers fell away from his mouth, holding him by the back of the neck as he shuddered through the intense pleasure rolling through his body. 

Wonshik heaved an unsteady breath as his cock stopped spurting between them, oversensitive in the most perfect way as Baekhyun kept his hand on it and gently cupped the softening flesh. His head was swimming, stars in his vision as he blinked his eyes open again.

“Fuck,” he groaned, sitting back on his heels because it felt like his thighs were nothing but jelly. 

Baekhyun laughed, and leaned in to kiss Wonshik hard and fast, his tongue pushing at Wonshik’s mouth. Wonshik opened his mouth, barely able to hold onto Baekhyun’s shoulders. He kissed Baekhyun lazily, but Baekhyun kept amping up the pace, desperate now that he’d taken care of Wonshik. 

Wonshik pulled away and nipped at Baekhyun’s jaw, “let me suck you off.” 

“Fuck, please,” Baekhyun gasped, struggling backwards to lay down on the narrow bed. Wonshik stared down at him, still dazed from his orgasm and in awe of the perfect shape of Baekhyun’s body. The rhinestones still glittered on the corner of his eyes. 

Wonshik shifted and crouched over Baekhyun, in no need to tease as his cock leaked down the shaft. Wonshik followed the trail of precum, his hands fitting over Baekhyun’s hips to hold them in place. Baekhyun moaned and one hand went to Wonshik’s head, encouraging him to take his cock into his mouth. 

Wonshik kissed down the shaft, licking at the sticky fluid and sucking on the shaft where it met his pelvis. Baekhyun was shaved and Wonshik was never going to be able to think of anything else again when he was alone.

“Please, Wonshik,” Baekhyun pleaded and Wonshik hummed one time before leaning back up and taking Baekhyun to his mouth. He sucked harshly, no longer in a mood to tease and he let go of Baekhyun’s hips. He reached between Baekhyun’s thighs, below his balls and began a slow rub to his taint. Baekhyun cried out, hips bucking up against Wonshik’s one hand still pushing him down. Wonshik applied more pressure, making Baekhyun spread his legs further and his cock leak heavily against where it rested against Wonshik’s tongue. He flicked his tongue against it, holding it in his free hand as he suckled the head, pulling more precum out of the slit.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m close,” Baekhyun groaned and he arched his hips further into Wonshik’s mouth, tilting his hips against where Wonshik’s fingers were massaging his prostate.

Wonshik took a breath through his nose and swallowed around Baekhyun’s cock again, deep throating him and Baekhyun’s noises rose in pitch. Someone banged against the shared wall. Baekhyun’s cock twitched in his throat as Wonshik’s own gave a weak pulse. 

Wonshik pulled up to catch his breath, “Oh,” he whispered hoarsely, “you like being caught.”

“Shut up,” Baekhyun mumbled, scarlet red from exertion and arousal. 

“Mmm, okay,” Wonshik said sarcastically as he trailed his fingers to Baekhyun’s fluttering hole. He rubbed around the puckered flesh as Baekhyun’s cock jerked needily against his lips. He sucked him down again, intent on making Baekhyun cum. Baekhyun wailed and his hips arched hard off the bed even as Wonshik held him down. His cock was throbbing in Wonshik’s throat and Wonshik imagined his own heart beating in time to cock in his mouth. He relaxed his throat, bobbing his head steadily. The tip of Wonshik’s thumb breached Baekhyun’s ass just barely and his whole body seized up as he began to cum down Wonshik’s throat. 

Wonshik pulled back in surprise, holding his mouth open while the tip of Baekhyun’s cock spurted on his tongue, making a mess of Wonshik’s face, cum trailing from the corners of his mouth and down his chin.

Wonshik closed his lips around it again and suckled lightly the stripes of cum slowed. Wonshik milked Baekhyun’s cock for the last few weak pulses of cum before Baekhyun was pushing at his head, encouraging him to let go.

“Too much,” he whispered. 

Wonshik sat back on his knees, his chin and neck a mess of cum and sweat. Baekhyun was sex-mussed beneath him, sweaty and red, his eyes still dilated and lips a bitten red. 

Baekhyun stared at Wonshik’s face and cupped his chin to stop the cum from running down his neck more. 

“You look good like this.”

Wonshik tried to laugh but his throat was sticky and thick, his voice hoarser than usual. “So do you.”

Baekhyun’s lips quirked and he sat up slowly, grunting. “Shower?”

“Yes, please,” Wonshik said, smiling. 

They stumbled into the shower, legs still numb and Wonshik laughed as Baekhyun pushed him under the spray first. Wonshik scrubbed at his face and rinsed his mouth while Baekhyun soaped up his chest and legs behind him, the shower stall too small for any funny business, and truly too small for two grown men. 

They traded places and Wonshik got an eyeful of Baekhyun’s round ass as he rinsed the soap from his body.

“Can I get your back?” Wonshik asked over the noise of the shower.

Wonshik knew he was in for a long night as Baekhyun pushed his ass back into Wonshik’s hips. 

“Get me clean.”


End file.
